


Kishigo Oneshots!!

by TheEffectOfATeardrop



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEffectOfATeardrop/pseuds/TheEffectOfATeardrop
Summary: Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds?Is the only reason you're holding me tonight'Cause we're scared to be lonely?-Dua Lipa and Martin Garrix(Scared To Be Lonely)Ichigo awoke to a thump. Panicked, she sat up quickly and turned on her light.“Ack!” cried the intruder in an oddly familiar voice, apparently blinded by the sudden light.





	Kishigo Oneshots!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry. This is my first time posting on AO3 and I have no idea what I'm doing... Please send help!

Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds?  
Is the only reason you're holding me tonight  
'Cause we're scared to be lonely?-Dua Lipa and Martin Garrix(Scared To Be Lonely)

Ichigo awoke to a thump. Panicked, she sat up quickly and turned on her light.  
“Ack!” cried the intruder in an oddly familiar voice, apparently blinded by the sudden light.  
Momentary blindness faded giving way to the sight of Kisshu sitting Indian style on her bedroom floor. He looked awful….  
“Kish, Wha-” she began only to stop dead when he brought his eyes up to meet hers.  
He had dirt caked all over his body, his clothes were torn, and he had blood-she wasn't sure whose it was, his or an enemy’s - there were tears in his eyes and his hair was down instead of in his usual ponytails. She couldn’t stop the gasp that came out of her, and her hand flew up to her mouth to stop any more sounds from coming out of her.  
“P-Pai,” he stammered, “He- he…” Kisshu’s face became impassive and he stared blankly at the wall.  
Ichigo leaned in.  
“He’s gone…” came a whisper.  
“What?!” she asked incredulously. Surely that couldn’t be true, surely he would come to fetch Kisshu at midnight, as he did so frequently when Kisshu would have a nightmare-  
“HE’S GONE!”  
“Oh, Kish-” Ichigo said sadly, feeling sorry for the young alien who seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders at the moment. Cutting herself off, she lunged off of her bed and onto Kisshu, needing physical comfort at the moment as much as Kisshu probably did.  
Ichigo couldn't do anything but hug the sobbing alien. She couldn’t make it better. Couldn’t bring him back. Ichigo desperately wanted to make it better and take away the pain.  
Suddenly the sobbing and shaking ended his body went lax. Kisshu had fallen asleep in her arms. Good she thought, he needs to relax. This has been hard on him, hell, it’s been hard on us all. She smiled softly down at him and stroked away a stray hair that had fallen into his mouth. He would tell her what happened in the morning she decided, as she yawned and leaned into him, already asleep.


End file.
